


Tenuis sub artus (flamma demanat)

by Aledane



Series: Omertà Extended Universe [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/F, Homophobia, c'est mieux d'avoir lu Omertà pour comprendre certains trucs, particulièrement concernant Leonius
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Où l'on commence par un mariage et on finit par un autre.L'histoire de Cornelia dans l'univers d'Omertà - Leonius appartient à yvain, Dioné et Cornelia sont à moa
Relationships: Cornelia (OC)/Dioné (OC), Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC)/Gillian de Carmelide (OC)
Series: Omertà Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886263
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Tenuis sub artus (flamma demanat)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L’Omertà](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178783) by [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain). 



Elle s’était mariée en été et en blanc, à l’église, comme il se devait. Sous la canicule de juin, le soleil brûlait le parvis comme mille épingles.

Cornelia se rappelait de la robe ‒ manches bouffantes, dentelles, tulles. Sa grand-mère lui avait noué autour du cou un rang de perles qui avaient vu les épousailles de huit générations de femmes dans la famille. Ces dames d’antan devaient avoir la gorge un peu plus fine qu’elle, cependant. Le collier lui serrait atrocement la gorge.

Elle souriait, pourtant. Comme aurait-elle pu ne pas sourire ? Le regard de ses parents, lorsque Tiberius lui avait passé la bague au doigt, brillait de larmes. Il y avait là-dedans plus de fierté qu’elle n’en avait jamais vu. Et pourtant, ils n’avaient jamais été avares de compliments. Cornelia les avait rarement déçus, à vrai dire. Elle avait eu sa place au bal des débutantes et sa licence en Sciences politiques à Bologne, et toujours, _toujours_ , elle avait été une bonne fille. Respectueuse, aimante. Jamais un pas de travers. Prête à tout pour le bien de la famille.

Même à épouser un homme de deux fois son âge qu’elle n’aimerait jamais.

Tiberius était un partenaire d’affaire de son père, ce qui en faisait de facto un ami de la famille. Il avait des parts dans tout ce qui portait le nom des Cornelius ‒ leur fille compris, désormais. Son bras était lourd contre le sien alors qu’ils descendaient les marches de l’église sous les vivats, une armée de demoiselles d’honneur s’affairant à faire suivre la traîne derrière eux. Tiberius avait quelques grains de riz coincés dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Cornelia en aurait bien ri, si ça avait été le mariage d’une autre. Mais là, elle avait du mal à en trouver l’envie.

Elle souriait. C’était déjà pas si mal.

* * *

Elle avait été ce genre de petite fille blonde qu’on aime bien habiller de robes à frous-frous et prendre en photo dans le grand jardin de ses parents, à l’ombre des grands arbres du quartier d’Appio-Pignatelli. Une petite princesse dont on passait tous les caprices tant qu’elle acceptait de sourire pour l’appareil photo et bien se tenir aux réunions de famille.

Elle avait très vite compris les règles : sourire, complimenter, ne pas déranger les adultes quand ils discutaient. Ce n’était pas très compliqué, en soi. L’art de minauder s’apprenait facilement. Celui de ficher compagnie à sa nanny pour aller espionner les conversations de ses cousins plus âgés l’était tout autant.

Les Cornelius étaient une grande famille, qui à en croire les anciens trouvait ses racines dans la Rome antique. Ils cumulaient entre eux une quantité de patrimoine et d’enfants absolument effarante. Cornelia avait ses préférés : Fabianus, Lydia, Lucia et surtout Leonius.

Leonius était assez grand pour la porter sur son dos et l’emmener cavaler dans le parc, et ce jusqu’à ce que des auréoles de sueur commencent à pointer sous les manches de son costume trois pièces. Il lui racontait sa vie au collège quand elle l’exigeait, lui passait ses dragées aux baptêmes et réagissait de la plus drôle des manières quand elle se moquait de lui.

C’était sans conteste son adulte préféré ‒ excepté Papa le jour où il lui avait acheté un poney.

« T’as pas envie d’aller jouer avec les autres petits ? » lui demandait-il immanquablement lorsqu’elle se glissait à côté de lui sur les bancs de pierre où il aimait s’isoler avec ‒ elle l’avait compris plus tard ‒ des amies de famille avec qui les anciens auraient bien aimé le caser.

« Nan ! » répliquait-elle. « Fais-moi le cheval ! »

Et il s’exécutait avec un soupir un peu plus profond à chaque fois.

* * *

Tiberius avait été le partenaire de boxe du père de Cornelia, quand ils étaient deux _fils de_ de la jeunesse dorée romaine. Ses jointures portaient encore les traces de leurs affrontements, des cicatrices blanches que le large bandeau d’or de sa toute récente alliance ne suffisait pas à masquer.

Des mains de combattants, capable de tordre, saisir, plaquer. Cornelia n’avait pas besoin d’en faire les frais pour le comprendre.

 _J’aurais dû boire plus_ , songea-t-elle. _Ça aurait rendu la nuit plus facile à passer_.

* * *

Cornelia aimait les filles. C’était son seul faux-pas, le seul point noir sur son palmarès de l’enfant parfaite, et pendant un moment, elle avait essayé de le gommer.

Mais passer le plus clair de son temps dans un internat catholique strictement féminin n’était pas l’environnement le plus favorable à l’exercice. Surtout quand il y avait Sabina, ses longs cils noirs, ses mains si douces, et les baisers papillons qu’elle déposait sur ses lèvres quand elles se retrouvaient dans l’intimité d’une chambre. Dans ces moments-là, Cornelia n’avait pas envie de gommer quoi que ce soit. C’était trop bon, trop grand, une chaleur qu’elle sentait crépiter dans tout son corps.

C’était son premier amour. Une relation secrète, tissée d’instants volés et de moments d’inconscience. Elles avaient eu tant d’occasion de se faire prendre. Elles étaient jeunes et idiotes : elles ignoraient tout ce que les adultes auraient pu faire à deux petites filles comme elles.

* * *

Quand elle avait quatorze ans et que le cynisme ne l’avait encore pas totalement rongée, elle s’était permis d’avoir des rêves. Comme pour tenter le destin, elle en avait fait une liste, tracée rapidement sur un bout de carnet. Cette liste, elle l’avait rapidement perdue, mais elle se souvenait avoir marqué dessus :

_Que Papa m’achète un nouveau sac Chanel/avoir une mygale/faire le tour du monde en entier/devenir avocate comme oncle Albanus/me marier sur une île avec une fille._

Les derniers mots de la phrase, elle les avait aussitôt barrés. Puis rebarrés, pour faire bonne mesure.

Certains rêves étaient moins acceptables que d’autres.

Au final, elle avait eu le sac, la mygale et une partie du tour du monde. La carrière d’avocate avait trouvé une sorte d’équivalence dans ses études de Sciences Po.

En soi, quatre rêves sur cinq de réalisés, c’était acceptable.

* * *

Cornelia buvait toujours un peu trop aux soirées cocktail où Tiberius l’emmenait. Oh, elle était assez habituée au milieu pour n’offenser personne et garder en place la tenue de la bonne épouse, mais le vin était une meilleure alternative que la sobriété. Surtout quand Tiberius effleurait sa cuisse en murmurant : « Tu es splendide en Givenchy, ma chérie. »

* * *

Une nuit, au bout de deux ans de mariage, elle avait appelé Leonius.

Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis qu’il était parti travailler en France et il y avait une partie d’elle qui aurait vraiment eu besoin qu’on l’emporte au loin sur son dos en faisait des bruits de cheval.

La bouteille de rouge qu’elle s’était enfilée avait rendu l’usage du téléphone un peu difficile. Elle devait plisser les yeux pour distinguer les chiffres et les bruits de sonnerie lui vrillaient la tête. Elle avait bien failli raccrocher pour épargner ses sens écorchés par la boisson, quand la voix de son cousin s’était faite entendre au bout du fil : « _Leonius Celsus, je vous écoute._ »

« D’puis quand t’t’appelle Celsus, toi ? » avait-elle ricané.

Il y avait eu un moment de silence de l’autre côté du fil avant que Leonius ne réponde : « _Cornelia. Pourquoi tu m’appelles au milieu de la nuit ?_ »

« Ben faut bien que quelqu’un ‘ppelle, hein. Toi, t’appelles ja-mais. T’es trop occ’pé en France ? Pas d’temps pour la f-famille ? »

« _T’es bourrée ou quoi ?_ »

« Naaaaan ! » avait-elle gloussé. « C’est comme Nonno dit, hein. On peut pas êt’‒ Merde, êt-re bourré avec d’bon rouge. »

« _Putain, mais_ _‒ t’inquiète pas, Gillian, c’est juste ma cousine._ »

« Tu parles à quiiii ? »

« _Personne. Va boire un verre d’eau, prépare-toi une aspirine et dort, Cornelia. Tu vas être complètement pétée demain._ »

Elle n’attendit même pas le lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vidait le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes, le téléphone gisant à ses pieds. _Putain, faites que je sois pas enceinte_ sanglota-t-elle, la joue appuyée contre la porcelaine froide. Ça aurait été le coup de trop.

Un instant, elle envisagea de rappeler. Expliquer. Prendre son temps. Demander à Leonius de lui réserver un billet d’avion et un hôtel à Paris. Si c’était pour visiter son cousin, Tiberius serait obligé d’accepter.

Elle s’endormit sur le carrelage avant d’avoir trouvé le courage de réenfoncer le bouton d’appel.

* * *

Elle avait rencontré Dioné durant ce qu’elle qualifierait plus tard de pire moment de sa vie : une période de brouillard dense où tout passait devant ses yeux sans qu’elle arrive à le voir. Un coma éveillé où perçaient de rare moments de clarté, comme par exemple ses passages à l’association Medusa.

Les œuvres philanthropiques étaient un des rares aspects de leur vie commune sur lequel Tiberius ne se sentait pas le besoin d’avoir la mainmise. De ce fait, elle s’y était jetée à corps perdu. Jusqu’à atterrir par hasard dans un petit appartement près de la gare de Termini qui abritait les locaux d’une association d’aide aux femmes du milieu de la prostitution.

Dioné n’avait pas parlé, la première fois qu’elles s’étaient vues. Elle était restée dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Cornelia signait un chèque à la présidente de l’association, une cigarette entre les lèvres et les doigts occupés à frapper sans relâche les touches d’un clavier. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en un chignon informe et son trait d’eye-liner ressortait lorsqu’elle plissait les yeux en direction de l’écran.

Cornelia l’avait trouvée magnifique.

* * *

Il avait fallu du temps et de nombreux autres passages dans les locaux de Medusa pour que Dioné lui adresse enfin la parole. Et encore. Si Cornelia n’avait pas pris les choses en main, elles ne se seraient sans doute jamais parlé.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? » avait-elle demandé.

Dioné avait levé les yeux de son ordinateur ‒ un fossile dont la lenteur n’avait d’égal que la mocheté ‒ pour répondre : « Pas tellement. J’ai commencé pas longtemps avant que vous arriviez. »

« Oh. Vous faisiez autre chose, avant ? »

Cornelia s’était faite toiser par deux yeux sombres très peu impressionnées. « Oui. » avait répondu Dioné. « Pute. »

Comme premiers mots, on faisait mieux.

* * *

Leonius était revenu de France avec des cernes de trois pieds de long et l’air de s’être fait passer dessus par un rouleau compresseur. Il avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant Cornelia à la sortie du terminal de l’aéroport. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t’accueille, ça se voit, non ? » elle agita la pancarte qu’elle avait improvisée avec une serviette de la cafétéria de l’aéroport. « J’allais pas laisser mon cousin préféré revenir en catimini ! »

 _Surtout si ça me permet de sortir de la maison_.

Leonius soupira, empoigna sa valise et s’engagea en direction de la sortie. Elle le suivit, le cliquetis de ses talons résonnant à travers tout l’aéroport. « Ça s’est bien passé, en France ? »

Il avait carré les épaules. « Cornelia, franchement, je suis pas d’humeur à taper causette. »

« Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu’on s’est pas vu en personne ! J’ai envie que tu me racontes tout ! Ton boulot, tes collèges‒ »

Il se retourna brusquement. « Je viens de me taper le pire vol de ma vie, j’ai la dalle, je veux dormir, alors _s’il te plait_ , laisse-moi _tranquille_ , pour une fois ! »

Sur ces mots, il prit sa valise en main et s’éloigna à grands pas. Elle le regarda s’éloigner, petite tâche sombre au milieu des touristes qui affluaient pour l’été.

« Pas la peine de crier. » murmura-t-elle.

L’éclat de voix leur avait attiré des regards indiscrets. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine. Heureusement qu’avec le temps, elle avait appris à dissimuler ses tremblements.

* * *

Une fois, Tiberius lui avait lancé un verre au visage.

Elle se rappelait très bien pourquoi. Il voulait qu’elle mette une robe en particulier pour un gala, une qu’il lui avait offerte, et elle voulait en mettre une autre. Le ton était monté et soudain, elle l’avait vu saisir une flûte de champagne sur la table basse et projeter violemment l’objet dans sa direction.

Le verre s’était écrasé à quelques centimètres d’elle, sur le mur. Quelques fragments s’étaient logés dans la peau de sa joue.

Tout s’était arrêté.

Cornelia avait attendu, avec le sang qui coulait paresseusement sur son visage et Tiberius en face d’elle qui respirait bruyamment. Elle ne pensait rien. Ne sentait rien.

« Tu porteras la Givenchy, c’est clair ? » lui avait asséné Tiberius.

Elle avait acquiescé.

* * *

Par un miracle que Cornelia ne pouvait pas expliquer, Dioné avait accepté de boire un verre avec elle au pied du Colisée. Un rendez-vous. Un vrai. Romantique.

Après plusieurs conversations qui s’étaient étirées en longueur, elles avaient fini par échanger leurs numéros. Puis elles avaient commencé à se voir en dehors de Medusa. Pour arriver à cette terrasse de café, avec leurs jambes qui se frôlaient sous la table et des regards voilés qui ne trompaient pas.

Dieu que Cornelia était attirée par cette femme. Son accent grec, son air faussement inintéressé, la manière dont ses boucles tombaient lorsqu’elle lâchait son chignon. Elle était si perdue dans sa contemplation qu’elle sursauta lorsqu’une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit leur rendez-vous.

Dioné décrocha et son visage passa par toute une gamme d’expression de plus en plus abattues. « Je suis désolée. » fit-elle en se levant et en saisissant son sac. « J’ai un gosse, il vient de se mettre dans la merde. Je dois aller le chercher au commissariat. »

« Oh merde ! » laissa échapper Cornelia. Est-ce que je peux aider ? »

* * *

Persuader la police italienne de laisser filer un petit pickpocket de quinze ans n’était en soi pas très difficile lorsqu’on appartenait à la famille Cornelius. Cornelia fit grand cas d’étaler avec soin les billets sur le bureau du troufion en charge, histoire de faciliter le comptage.

« Alors c’est toi, la meuf qui veut se taper ma mère ? » lui demanda le petit à peine sortit de sa cellule. Et petit, il l’était, avec des yeux bleus remplis d’intelligence et une casquette qu’il persistait à porter dans le mauvais sens.

« Oui, c’est moi. Enchantée. » répondit-elle en tendant la main. Lorsqu’il la saisit, elle ajouta : « Ça te dit, une glace pour te remettre de tes émotions ? »

Vénec la considéra un instant. « Si tu crois que tu peux m’acheter avec de la glace… » un sourire éclata sur son visage. « T’as raison ! J’veux le plus de boules possibles et du coca à volonté ! »

« T’auras une boule et une eau minérale, j’ai pas envie de devoir te trainer chez le dentiste. »

« Mais maman, t’es relou, là ! Viens, on y va ! »

Cornelia se laissa entrainer avec joie.

* * *

Ce soir-là, quand elle avait déposé Dioné et Vénec au pied de leur immeuble, seul le garçon était sorti. Dioné était restée

« Merci pour aujourd’hui. » avait-elle murmuré. « T’avais pas besoin de faire tout ça. »

« C’est moi qui devrais vous remercier. Honnêtement, je crois que c’était la meilleure soirée de ma vie. »

Dioné avait souri. « Honnêtement ? Moi aussi. »

Puis elle s’était penchée en avant et leurs lèvres s’étaient rencontrées.

* * *

Le bureau du notaire était grand et sombre. Des reproductions de toiles de maître la fixaient depuis les murs, leurs yeux froids semblables à ceux que devraient arborer ses parents, lorsqu’elle leur annoncerait la nouvelle.

Elle avait signé la demande de divorce d’une main tremblante ‒ mais elle l’avait signée.

* * *

Des années plus tard, elles s’étaient retrouvées dans une petite église discrète de Rome, sans prêtre ni foule. Juste elles et Vénec qui attendait avec impatience de lancer en l’air le contenu de son sachet de riz. D’une main tremblante, Cornelia avait passé une bague au doigt de Dioné.

« Je nous prononce femme et femme. » gloussa-t-elle. « Et que la loi aille se faire foutre. C’est le seul de mes mariages qui compte. »

Elle avait cessé de lutter contre les larmes d’émotions dès le matin, et son maquillage était un peu barbouillé. Mais elle s’en fichait pas mal. Dioné prit sa main, y passa la bague et murmura : « Maintenant, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

« Avec joie. » répondit-elle.

Les lèvres de Dioné avaient la rondeur de l’amour.


End file.
